Scream Rewritten
by nevR.TrusT.a.hoEE
Summary: EDIT: I have changed some of the story, so this is a re-upload.  I uploaded this before, but I edited it. Thanks to Elven Dwarf for inspiring Scene 1/Chapter 1.  Enjoy!


Scene 1: Serena and Demi's Death

Camera zooms in to show a house near a beach. It is also near a cliff. Camera moves into the house to show a 16-ish year old girl. She is rummaging through some drawers. Her phone rings.

Serena:

Hello?

The Voice:

Hello?

Serena notices that the voice is calm and relaxing, yet cold and scary.

Serena:

Who is this?

The Voice:

Who is this?

Serena:

Stop answering a question with a question.

Serena hangs up and sets her phone down. Her phone rings again.

Serena:

Hello?

Demi:

I am almost there.

Serena:

Alright. And I can't find a movie to watch. I have been searching but I can't find anything. You know that my dad was the horror movie guy here, but my mom probably through them all out when he passed. Probably reminded her of him.

Demi:

Not a problem. I am almost there. And good news because I got a new movie. It is called "Screech", it is about some girl named Sidney who gets attacked by her boyfriend and his best friend but they are dressed up in some costume. I don't really know all about it but it is supposed to be scary.

Serena:

Sounds good. Now step on it. I hate being alone in this house.

Demi:

Fine. I will be there soon.

Demi hangs up. Serena looks around. It has been a while since she was in that house. Her mother and her left the house when her father jumped off the cliff. Her mom didn't want Serena near the cliff but she came by every month to maintain the house. When Serena's mother died, she decided she would move in, the house was paid off and she only had to pay for utilities. While Serena is thinking about this, her phone rings again, startling her.

Serena:

Hello?

The Voice:

Hello.

Serena notices that the voice is the same as before.

Serena:

Ugh. It's you again. Who is this?

The Voice:

Who is this?

Serena:

Listen, I don't want to play your games. I'm Serena, and if your looking for Demi, she is not here yet. So now you know. What do you want?

The Voice:

Good. So your alone?

Serena:

Why would you assume that?

The Voice:

Hmmm. Good question. I don't know. Maybe because your house only has the living room light on.

Serena:

What the hell? How do you know that? Who is this?

The Voice:

The last person your going to see alive!

Serena:

This is a sick joke! What do you want?

The Voice:

I want to kill you tonight!

Serena:

What the fuck? Leave me alone asshole!

Serena hangs up the phone. She calls Demi back.

Serena:

Hurry up Demi. This guy is calling me saying he is going to kill me and he knows I'm home alone and he knows what lights are on and I am scared.

Demi:

It is just a prank. I turned on to Alcantar now. I will be there in a few minutes, OK? Love you.

Demi hangs up. Serena wonders what Demi sees in a girl like her, except for the fact that they are the only lesbians in Woodsboro. Serena's phone rings again. She notices it is a blocked number, as before.

Serena:

What?

The Voice:

Now, where were we before you rudely hung up on me, which was a terrible mistake. Like I said, I want to kill you.

Serena:

LEAVE ME ALONE!

She hangs up and instantly calls Demi.

Demi:

What?

Serena:

Just stay on the line, please?

Demi:

Fine, but no sex for 3 weeks.

Demi laughs, Serena doesn't

Demi:

OK...so...yeah...

Serena hears a bang. She screams.

Serena:

Oh my god. I think there is someone in my house.

Demi:

Oh my god. Get outside. I am 2 minutes away.

Serena lowers the phone and tries to run outside. At that instant Ghostface jumps out of a closet behind her. She hits him in his face and he falls to the ground. Serena screams and runs outside the front door. She runs to the left, around the corner and stops. Ghostface did not see her. She sees a car and she thinks it's Demi's.

Serena:

(whispers)

Demi.

If only she could get to the car without being seen, she could meet Demi. She tests her luck, running past the front door to her right. Ghostface pops out and grabs her in his arms and pulls her to the ground. Serena screams in pain and in horror. She in lying on the porch with Ghostface's arms around her. She is wriggling and squirming, but to no avail.

Serena:

Please! Just let me go!

Serena kicks Ghostface in his gut and tries to escape, but Ghostface cuts her ankle and she falls to the ground. She tries to stand up again, but Ghostface grabs her leg and she gets pulled toward the house, screaming the whole time.

Serena:

No! Please!

Serena gets pulled into the house. Ghostface stabs her in her back twice. Serena is twitching and crying in pain. Serena turns around and looks up. She reaches a bloody hand up to grab the mask. She takes it off.

Serena:

No. Why?

Another Voice:

Because of what you did.

Serena gets stabbed in the neck. Killing her. At that instant, Demi pulls into the drive way. She walks towards the front and sees the door open.

Demi:

Serena?

No answer. Demi steps forward but slips and falls because of what she presumes to be wet grass.

Demi:

Ah. Crap.

She walks up. She sees blood on the ground.

Demi:

Oh my god...Serena? Serena?

She walks into the house, seeing more blood. She continues walking deeper into the house.

Demi:

Serena? Where the hell are you?

What Demi sees makes her heart drop. She sees a bloody hand, looks up, and sees Serena's mutilated body on the couch.

Demi:

Oh my god...Serena!

She runs forward to try and get to Serena, but Ghostface pops out of the same closet as he did with Serena. Demi screams.

Ghostface/ The Voice:

Your turn Demi! It is your time to die!

Demi tries to run away but Ghostface knocks her to the ground, grabs her hair, and pulls her away. All the while, Demi is screaming in pain and fear.

Demi:

Please! NO! NOO! NOOOO!

Ghostface pulls her around, and stabs her in her chest 2 times. The screen then goes black. You can still hear Demi screaming. "Scream" appears in white lettering.


End file.
